Brush with Death
by Fate's Child
Summary: Uh... This is about Michiru and Haruka... if you don't like this pairing don't read it. It has to do with the title, a brush with death. *status: complete*


Okay. Here is my very first fanfic about Haruka and Michiru. Just warning you, they are lesbians in this story and if that bothers you, I wouldn't read anymore. THIS IS NOT A HENAI FANFICTION. I would rate it about PG, only 'cause it deals a little with a hard subject. I won't say anymore… it would give the story away. Anyway, before I bore you to death with my mumbling, on with the story…………………….  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer… don't own Sailor Moon, no matter how much I try to tell her that I will give up my brother for the rights to the characters… but she won't give in, won't listen… no good lousy son of a… Ahem, well…  
****** Brush with death*****  
by Ash Ujigami  
They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well here I am on the brink of death and I don't see anything but darkness. But I feel my whole life flash before my eyes. I feel the pain, the loneliness of my childhood. I feel the anger of my teenage years. I feel the wind on my face as I run the ribbon on my middle as I hit the finish line first. Then I feel confusion. That must have been when I first met her. Kaiou Michiru. If I think real hard, I can see that day dance before my eyes. *******   
"Ten'ou Haruka-san, I have heard of your reputation, but you are really great. There is someone I'd like you to meet. Come on, Michiru-san." Suddenly there she was. The girl from my dreams, or nightmares, depending on what way you looked at it. She was standing there in normal clothes, not the sailor fuku she was in during my dreams. At that moment, I felt my heart speed up and I knew that just by looking at me, she knew who I was better then I knew myself. The girl that was introducing her, her friend I guess, broke into my thoughts.   
"This is Kaiou Michiru. She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter. She really wants to meet you." Then Michiru walked closer to me.  
"You didn't even break a sweat. I think that you were holding back. Am I right?"  
"What do you mean?" I feigned innocence. But it was as if her eyes could see strait into my soul.   
"You can hear the wind rustling can't you?" She asked looking strait at me. At that moment, I knew that she was the person from my dreams. And that she knew about my real figure. Who I really was. What I wanted to be. I was born a soldier, it was destiny. I was not ready to accept that fact. Probably, because I knew that once I did, everything would change.   
"You're strange," I said, "So, what do you want of me?" I could have kicked myself. I felt something for this girl that I had never felt before. It was more than a connection. It was a longing to be by her every moment. And that too, scared me. But I was running away from my problems again.   
"Would you be a model for my painting?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes. I looked at that hope, I looked into her eyes and my whole body longed to say yes. But I knew that if I was near her, then my life would change, so I answered by saying,  
"Pass! I don't like that kind of thing." And as I walked away, I didn't need to see the pain come crashing into her eyes. I could feel it in my heart, as if it were my own.*********  
In a way, I think that it was both her and my pain. For in the months to come, when we admitted our feelings for each other, when we became soldiers, partners, lovers, it was so clear, so right. And it was as if her pain was mine. And mine hers. And as soon as I saw her fall in battle, I knew that my life, too, with hers, was over. I finally allow myself to fall into the darkness. My last thoughts of her.   
When I awoke, the first thing that I was aware of was the consistent beeping noise. And then a hand holding mine. But I knew that the hand did not belong to her. I looked up at the face that was etched with worry.  
"Makoto? What are you doing here? Why am I alive? Where is Michiru?" I choked out the last question because I knew that it was possible that the answer would be 'dead'. I looked expectantly at Makoto.  
"Haruka, I am here because I was the one that brought you both here. I passed myself off as your sister. You are alive because I couldn't let you die. And Michiru is in the bed next to yours." I looked over and there she was. Pale, yes. Weak, yes. Sleeping, yes. But alive. I looked back over at Makoto.   
"How did you find us? We didn't call the rest of the senshi. Did the others find us as well? Why aren't they here?"   
"I found you because I was walking home from a date with my boyfriend Shinozaki. You both had destroyed the monster that had attacked you and then de transformed due to lack of power. So, no, the others did not find you. And they are at school."  
"Why aren't you at school and how is Michiru?"   
"Jeez, Haruka, you just woke up and already you're almost back to full charge. I am not at school because I needed to stay to see if you were okay. You have been out since Saturday and it is now Monday, 2:00 in the afternoon. You have a slight concussion, a broken arm, and first degree burns on your broken arm. Michiru…" She led off and looked down. I put my hand over hers to encourage her to go on.  
"Michiru, what Makoto?"   
"Michiru, is in slightly worse condition, Haruka. She has a broken leg, a broken wrist, a concussion, a second-degree burn on her back and she is in a coma. I'm sorry Haruka. I should have gotten there sooner. But I do have Dr. Mizuno looking after both you and her." She sniffled lightly. I squeezed her hand.   
"Mako-chan, you should be glad that you got there at all, you shouldn't be blaming yourself. I certainly don't. Neither does Michiru, I'm sure. But the best thing is that you saved both of our lives. Now, give the good doctor a call. I have a few things to ask her about my love. You said she was Ami's mother?" She nodded her head. "Go get her, please." She nodded again and headed towards the door. As soon as she was gone, I let a solitary tear slip down my cheek. 'Please, Michiru,' I thought, 'don't die. I need you. I can not live without you.' Just as I wiped the tear away from my eye, Dr. Mizuno came in. I can tell which side of the family Ami looks like.   
"Hello Ms. Ten'ou, it is good to see that you are awake." She said and checked the charts at the bottom of my bed. "Does your head hurt?"   
"No." I responded, 'my heart hurts though.'   
"Good. Now," she said sitting in the chair that Makoto had sat in only moments earlier. "What happened to cause you and your friend such trouble?" I looked at her long and hard. I knew that I couldn't tell her that it was because we were Sailor Senshi and we were defending the world from monsters. She'd just check me into the psychiatric ward.   
"There was a group of teenagers that approached us. There were about ten or twelve. They ganged up on us with pipes and…" quick, how do I describe the burns? "torches." I finally say. 'Good one, Haruka', 'torches, how stupid could I be?' She looks at me for a long time before saying,  
"I think, Ms. Ten'ou that you are lying to me. The burns that you and Ms. Kaiou have are not associated with torches, but with extreme heat that usually can not be found anywhere but deep within a fire. Would you like to tell me what really happened?" I shook my head.  
"That is what really happened, Dr. Mizuno." I replied and looked up just as Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Ami walked into the room. Makoto immediately gave me a nod of recognition before pulling a chair up to Michiru's side and sitting down.  
"Haruka, I am so glad that you are okay!" Usagi said.   
"Hello, mom." Ami said before turning to me. "You really had us worried. Especially your 'sister', Makoto." Her mom laughed slightly.  
"You know, Ms. Ten'ou, you don't have a sister Makoto. Kino Makoto," she said turning towards Makoto, "you don't have a sister Haruka." She laughed before saying, "our secret." And leaving the room.   
* * * *  
It had been a month since the accident and I had been released from the hospital two weeks ago. But I had refused to leave. Setsuna showed up a few days later and brought me my cloths so that I could stay with Michiru. I knew she was going to be okay. She had to be okay. But everyday, my heart sunk a little in the realization that she might not be okay. The only thing keeping me alive was the fact that Makoto came everyday after school to visit us and bring us food and that Michiru might wake up and if she did, I wouldn't want to be the one to leave her. I knew how much it hurt.   
"Still here, Ms. Ten'ou?" Dr Mizuno asked as she walked into the room.  
"Yes. And please just call me Haruka. I've been here to much to be called Ms Ten'ou." Every word was forced, but I just couldn't stand to be called Ms. "Is she any better?"   
"Her injuries have healed, but she hasn't woken up yet, so I don't know in that aspect. If you told me what had happened, maybe I could piece together… but the chances of you telling me are slim to none. So," she shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to wait." With that she left the room. An hour passed before Makoto walked in the room.  
"Hey Haruka, how is she?"  
"Same." I mumbled not in the mood to talk. Makoto looked at me and put down the basket containing the only food that I would eat.   
"Haruka, you have to snap out of this. Michiru wouldn't want it." I snapped.  
"How the hell do you know what Michiru wants?! I WILL NOT LEAVE HER SIDE!" Makoto winced.   
"Haruka, I am going to tell you this because I think you need to hear it. You are wallowing in self pity. You think that it is your fault. You think that if she dies you will have no one. Well, your wrong. And you need to snap out of it, okay? I've lost everything before. I lost my family, who were the world to me. I know the pain. I know what it feels like to doubt everything. I know how bad it hurts to think 'if only I had…' or this is my fault. But this was something that you couldn't have stopped. So stop feeling so God damn sorry for yourself and rejoin the world." Having said that, she stalked out of the room. I stood in shock. No one had ever talked like that to me. I wouldn't have taken it from anyone else either. But I sighed in the realization that she was right. I stroked my love's hand and whispered to her quietly.  
"Michiru, love, come back to me. I need you go be here by my side. And I if you could just make it back to me I'd never let you go. I used to be alone, I used to be scared and always running from my destiny. But then I met you. You became my family. Then I met the rest of the senshi. Setsuna, my friend, Hotaru, my daughter, and Makoto, my sister. But you are my love. I need you. I can not express that enough. Come back to me my love." I waited a few minutes before sighing and standing up. I winced. I hadn't used my legs in a about six hours. "But first, Michiru, I need to apologize to Makoto." I walked outside and saw Makoto sitting in a chair outside the room with her head in her hands and she was crying.  
"Mako-chan, are you okay?" At the sound of my voice she got up and ran. I ran after her and stopped her at the stairs. "What's wrong?"  
"I let you down." She whispered. I stepped back surprised.   
"How?"  
"I wasn't… I wasn't a good sister. I know I'm just another senshi, your team mate with to much compassion as you put it, but I love you like a sister, Haruka. I have no family except you. You have become like a sister to me and there is nothing I can do to help you." I looked down at the younger senshi. She looked up. Suddenly I wrapped my arms around her in a huge hug.   
"I love you to imouto." She gasped and looked surprised before hugging me back fiercely and sobbing.   
Fifteen minutes later I walked back into Michiru's room. There, I grabbed her hand again and began to tell her what had just taken place.   
"Haruka…" I heard my name in a whisper and looked at her lips.  
"Michi?"   
"Haruka, I know." She opened her eyes. "I could hear you talking to me. Then I began to feel my way back as you stopped trying so hard to bring me here. It was like when you were so stressed it made it hard for me to find my way to you. But after Makoto yelled at you, and you realized you had stopped living because of me, I could feel your love for me ten-fold and it brought me back. Aishitaru. I love you my love." I trapped her lips in a kiss and mumbled,   
"Aishitaru, my love."  
The End   
  
There. I'm done with my very first fanfiction about Haruka and Michiru. I know it wasn't very good, but… did you like it, hate it? Let me know. My e-mail address is Ummeinoko@aol.com OR Slrranchan@aol.com. Hope to hear from you soon. ^_^ I would just like to add that I will return your e-mail… I love to write e-mail and since my friends don't write me much, I have plenty of time for yours. Let me hear what you thought, good or bad. I like bad comments as well as good because they let me know what I can work on. 


End file.
